


Show Me

by Imagine Your TXT (ImagineYourTXT)



Series: My Junnie [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I guess I should write descriptive tags too, Love Bites, M/M, Non binary Choi Yeonjun, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Soft Porn, Teasing, Whipped Choi Soobin, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourTXT/pseuds/Imagine%20Your%20TXT
Summary: Yeonjun didn't turn to face him as he shook his head no. He heard Soobin walk into the living room and stand in front of him. Yeonjun rebelliously kept his eyes down, crossing his arms and huffing again."What's wrong, baby? Hm?" Soobin asked.Yeonjun felt the couch dip as Soobin sat next to him. He was easily lifted and placed on Soobin's lap. He blushed, trying to keep resistance from Soobin's inevitable sweetness."Why won't my Junnie talk to me?"Yeonjun's breath hitched when he felt the gentle kiss land under his jaw. Soobin tilted his head to do the same on the other side of his neck. Yeonjun's defense quickly crumbled at the small touches."You ignored me."Soobin hummed. "Did I? How did I do that?""You...""Mhmm."Yeonjun squirmed in his lap. "You...touched me and left me alone."Or, Soobin asks Yeonjun to show him what he likes.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: My Junnie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012284
Comments: 1
Kudos: 141





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've written in a very long time...
> 
> I hope I've at least grown a little since then!
> 
> I apologize if it isn't satisfactory. I really wanted to expand on the original one shot and I feel good seeing it through!
> 
> Thank you for checking it out!

"Noona!" 

Yeonjun's head popped up at the sound of his Soobin calling. He nervously brushed down the new cream-colored skirt he tried on when he got home. The hem was higher than the first skirt and he felt even more seen. He gripped it with both hands, waiting for Soobin to walk into the kitchen. 

"Junnie, I—" 

Yeonjun chewed at his lip. "H-Hi. Welcome home." 

Yeonjun could see Soobin's eyes drift downward as he took in the new skirt. Soobin licked his lips before bringing his eyes back up and displaying a smile. 

"Hi, baby. I brought you something," Soobin presented. 

He held out a plastic bag, which Yeonjun took. As he dug around, he felt Soobin come around and hold himself flush to his back. His breath stuttered as Soobin's arms wrapped lazily around him. His fingertips brushing just under the hem of his skirt, on the inside of his thigh. 

"Y-You got..." Yeonjun began. 

His breath was stolen as he felt just the tips glide up his legs, pulling his skirt up with it. 

"Mhm. What is it?" Soobin prompted in a low tone. 

Yeonjun tried to hold in a whimper as the whole of his hand rubbed gently across the top of his thigh, dangerously near his crotch. "You got m-me cinnamon rolls." 

Soobin drew his hand up Yeonjun's thigh and across his stomach. Barely grazing the length hidden in his underwear. "Uh huh. I thought you deserved a treat." 

Soobin burned kisses from the crook of Yeonjun's neck to the lobe of his ear. 

"I'm gonna go wash up now. Sit those somewhere cool." 

He felt a peck settle on the corner of his mouth before the warmth of Soobin's larger body leaving made the room cool again. Yeonjun gasped as he tried to invite air back into his lungs. The ghost sensation of Soobin's hands under his skirt made his knees shiver. Yeonjun glared in the direction of the running shower. 

Yeonjun wanted to impress Soobin, but as always, he turns it on him. Yeonjun collected himself, walking on shaky legs to put the cinnamon rolls away. He distracted himself by setting the table and dishing out the spread of boiled pork and all the veggie wrap ingredients. Yeonjun turned quickly as he heard Soobin return to the kitchen. 

Soobin smirked in amusement. "Smells good." 

He laid a kiss on Yeonjun's forehead. "Mmm, the food smells good too." 

Yeonjun hit his chest and went to sit down to start dinner. The two held a conversation about their days, playing footies under the table. Soobin put together a large wrap and held it out. 

"Ahhhhh," he motivated, bringing the wrap closer to Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun's eyes lit up at the offer. He kept eye contact with Soobin, grabbing his wrist to hold him still. He opened his mouth, hanging his tongue out on display. Yeonjun guided the wrap in, suggestively licking the length of Soobin's thumb as he closed his lips around it. 

"Mmmmm," Yeonjun smugly hummed as he chewed. 

Soobin calmly watched Yeonjun enjoy his food. He made no hint that Yeonjun's revenge stirred him in any way. Just staring back with an equal amount of smugness. 

"Go sit in the living room. I'll clean up," Soobin directed. 

Soobin already stood up and moved stuff to the counter so he could put leftovers in containers. Yeonjun pouted but left him to finish. He plopped onto the couch with a huff, folding his legs underneath his butt. It wasn't that long until Soobin checked on him, but to Yeonjun it felt like forever. 

"Do you want me to heat up the roll?" He heard Soobin ask. 

Yeonjun didn't turn to face him as he shook his head no. He heard Soobin walk into the living room and stand in front of him. Yeonjun rebelliously kept his eyes down, crossing his arms and huffing again. 

"What's wrong, baby? Hm?" Soobin asked. 

Yeonjun felt the couch dip as Soobin sat next to him. He was easily lifted and placed on Soobin's lap. He blushed, trying to keep resistance from Soobin's inevitable sweetness. 

"Why won't my Junnie talk to me?" 

Yeonjun's breath hitched when he felt the gentle kiss land under his jaw. Soobin tilted his head to do the same on the other side of his neck. Yeonjun's defense quickly crumbled at the small touches. 

"You ignored me." 

Soobin hummed. "Did I? How did I do that?" 

"You..." 

"Mhmm." 

Yeonjun squirmed in his lap. "You...touched me and left me alone." 

"I'm sorry, I went to go shower. What is it that you want now?" Soobin consolidated. 

"I want you," Yeonjun boldly claimed. 

Soobin nodded. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." 

Yeonjun connected their lips, resting his arms on his shoulders. Soobin's hands affectionately caressed from behind Yeonjun's knees, slowly inching under his skirt. Yeonjun let out a sound as Soobin kneaded his cheeks. The action allowed Soobin to take control of the kiss, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Yeonjun authorized the intrusion, falling to Soobin's hypnosis. 

Yeonjun sat his bottom fully on Soobin's lap, feeling the warmth radiate from underneath. He experimentally rubbed their fronts closely. He smiled into their kiss as Soobin groaned from the sensation. The triumph was short-lived when Soobin pulled Yeonjun more roughly than before into his crotch. Yeonjun mewled, feeling Soobin's larger length skate across his. Soobin taking his turn to smile at his response. 

Yeonjun backed away from their lip lock. Soobin taking the chance to attack his neck. Kissing, biting, leaving stray red blotches of skin everywhere. Under his jaw, the side of his neck, his exposed collar bone. Soobin trailed his hands up from under Yeonjun's skirt, splaying them across his back under the cropped hoodie. 

"Can I take this off?" Soobin asked. 

Yeonjun whined faintly as Soobin's hands came around his chest, barely touching his nipples. He shook his head and placed his forehead against Soobin's. The larger man applying more pressure to his nipples. 

"No? Then, can I take your skirt off?" Soobin added. 

Yeonjun dropped his head onto Soobin's shoulder, shaking his head again. Soobin dabbed kisses around Yeonjun's ear, letting his hands fall back to his cheeks. He palmed them over the skirt, drawing a moan from Yeonjun. 

"You're going to ruin your clothes then. Unless that's what you want?" Soobin summarized. 

Yeonjun had turned his hot breath against Soobin's neck. He nodded this time. Soobin let out a chuckle, reaching under his skirt and roughly grabbing one cheek. Yeonjun's breathy moan sounded in Soobin's ear. 

Yeonjun sat up shakily. Soobin's hand still firmly under his skirt, Yeonjun placed his hands on the hem of Soobin's shirt. Tugging at it, Soobin follows Yeonjun's lead, pulling the t-shirt over his head. Yeonjun attacked his neck, leaving much darker and lingering marks than Soobin gave him. He drifted downward, nipping at as much of Soobin's chest as he could reach. Soobin hissed at a particularly sharp bite on his chest. 

Yeonjun dotted kisses on the area, moving to line them across both of Soobin's nipples. He then swung his leg around, so he was no longer sitting on Soobin's lap. He tucked both legs under his chest, giving him room to continue down to the waistband of Soobin's sweatpants. Soobin began drawing his fingers through Yeonjun's hair, pulling back the light blue curtain that blocked his view. 

Yeonjun grazed Soobin's crotch as he gripped his waistband, removing it from his hips. Soobin sighed as he was released from the confines of his pants. 

"F-Fuck," Soobin cursed, feeling Yeonjun's wet tongue circle his head. 

The response brought pride to Yeonjun as he continued to toy with the head like a lollipop. He brought a hand up from Soobin's sack, gently lifting his shaft, letting him fully wrap his lips around the top. Soobin's hold on Yeonjun's hair tightened from the sensation. Yeonjun moaned, sending vibrations to Soobin's shaft. 

Yeonjun took out the head with a pop. He turned his head, bathing Soobin's length in his spit. He would lick and seal his lips around the girth, sucking lightly. Soobin watched through hooded eyes as Yeonjun teased him. He suggestively tugged on his hair, making Yeonjun look up. Yeonjun kept eye contact, bringing Soobin back into his hand. 

The image of Yeonjun closing his lips around him and painstakingly slowly inch down his cock made it hard to keep his eyes on him. Soobin threw his head back with a loud groan as Yeonjun got halfway down. Yeonjun drew back up, leaving only the head. Soobin saw stars when Yeonjun swiftly took in all of him at once. 

"Junnie, fuck. Fuck," Soobin breathed, grabbing Yeonjun's hair even tighter. 

Yeonjun whimpered around his girth, the vibrations making Soobin bite his lip. He tried so hard not to jerk his hips up as he felt Yeonjun swallow around his head. Yeonjun fell into a rhythm, moderately going up and down, holding still to get a reaction as he swallows. 

Soobin was slipping from reality as he watched Yeonjun's pretty lips slide up and down. He looked over at Yeonjun's covered ass. Soobin brought his hand up the back of his thigh, stopping to squeeze a cheek hard. Yeonjun's rhythm stuttered, pulling off to let out a full moan. His breath in rapid huffs against his shaft. 

Soobin kept going up, dipping his fingers under the waistband of Yeonjun's underwear. Yeonjun's lips tickled Soobin's cock, whimpering at the teasing. 

"Soobinnie..." 

"What do you want, Junnie?" Soobin encouraged. 

"Touch," Yeonjun beckoned. 

"Where?" 

Yeonjun cried out as he tried to move Soobin's hand by shifting. Soobin pulled his hand away, pinching Yeonjun. 

"Where?" Soobin repeated. 

Soobin pushed his fingers back under the waistband, waiting. Yeonjun had his eyes closed, groaning as he held onto Soobin's wrist. He guided his fingertips to slip in between his cheeks. He flinched as Soobin pressed his middle finger against his tight ring. 

"Right there?" Soobin asked. 

Yeonjun nodded vigorously against Soobin's stomach. Soobin detached the hand in Yeonjun's hair, reaching over to grab the bottle of lube they kept in the living room due to...repeated incidents. With the other hand, he shed Yeonjun of his underwear. Yeonjun whining as the cool touch of his skirt draped over him. 

Yeonjun began to lap at Soobin's angry red head again, waiting for Soobin to give him what he wanted. Soobin almost squeezed the lube bottle too hard in reaction. He took in deep breaths, returning to pouring a dollop onto his fingers. He circled his fingertips, attempting to warm it up. He brought his hand to rest on the small of Yeonjun's back. 

"Soobinnie!" Yeonjun cried as Soobin sank a finger into his heat. 

Soobin shushed him, gathering his hair behind his ear. He leisurely thrust his finger in and out. Yeonjun mewled weakly, trying to concentrate on matching the speed on Soobin. After a minute, Soobin glided another finger beside the first. Yeonjun mumbled around Soobin. 

Soobin stretched out Yeonjun's hole, making sure to miss his button with every stroke. By the third finger, Yeonjun became too far gone to keep up sucking. He laid his head on Soobin's abdomen, showing off his blissful expressions. 

"Baby... Are you ready?" Soobin urged. 

Yeonjun hummed, already spent before it could really begin. Soobin held in a laugh at the dazed look in his eyes. He hooked his arms underneath Yeonjun, tugging his limp body back into his lap. A sharp intake filled his ear as their cocks touched each other. 

"Do you wanna stop?" 

Yeonjun bit Soobin's shoulder. "Stop and I'll bite your dick off." 

Soobin snickered. "Just checking in." 

Soobin grabbed the lube again, pausing before holding it out. 

"Can you help me?" Soobin requested. 

Yeonjun eyed the bottle, looking back at Soobin warily. 

"Pretty please?" 

Yeonjun reluctantly accepted it. He shyly moved his skirt aside to gain the vision of Soobin's throbbing limb. He directly poured the lube on him, giggling as it twitched and Soobin hissed. He hesitantly took Soobin into both hands, smearing the lube around the head. While Yeonjun massaged the lube onto him, Soobin had his hands all over. 

On top of his thighs, across his nipples, squeezing his hips. Soobin tilted to bite the protruding bottom lip Yeonjun held out as he concentrated. Biting at his jawline, licking at all the sensitive marks he left earlier. Yeonjun a few times tightened his hold in response to the affections. Soobin put a hand over Yeonjun's. 

He guided their hands, still holding Soobin's cock, underneath Yeonjun. Yeonjun bit his lip as he felt the head rest right under his hole. Soobin squeezed his thigh in reassurance. He applied pressure to his hips, his length disappearing inch by inch. Yeonjun felt like every inch of his insides were being caressed at once. The couple sat still as they adjusted. 

"Noona..." 

Yeonjun shuddered as he heard Soobin call out to him. He watched the calming look on his face beam at him. Sweat soaked his bangs to his forehead and his face was flushed but he still looked like an angel. Even with the telltale sinning throbbing inside of him. 

Soobin cradled Yeonjun's jaw. "Can you show me what you want?" 

Yeonjun shifted awkwardly, gasping as Soobin grazed against his soft spot. He hid his blushing face in Soobin's neck. 

"I wanna know what you like," Soobin whispered. 

A beat skipped before Yeonjun slowly lifted and sat back down. He paused before repeating. Every stop, he wanted more. First, building up speed. Then, changing the angle so Soobin's entire length pressed itself snugly to his g-spot. Soobin was watching Yeonjun's covered bottom move in rhythm to his strokes. Yeonjun being fully dressed made Soobin grunt in pleasure. 

Yeonjun's pace slowed as his thighs began to burn. He daringly lifted Soobin's hands from his knees to his hips. 

"Do you want me to help you?" Soobin questioned. 

Yeonjun nodded once, burying his face tighter into his neck as Soobin grabbed him hard enough to bruise. He pulled him up until his head was barely in. Yeonjun muffled his scream as Soobin brought him down, snapping his hips to meet him halfway. Soobin also couldn't keep his moans to himself. The smooth stroke that jabbed his prostate made Yeonjun leak constant whines. 

"More..." 

Soobin didn't even entertain himself at the sound of Yeonjun begging. He was at his limit and wanted to indulge himself fully. He stood up with Yeonjun limp in his arms. Turning, he gently laid him on his back. Soobin took in the sight before him. 

Yeonjun's hair spread under his head like a blue halo. His eyes were glossed over and staring off in the distance. His lips were reddened and abused by so many kisses. His neck and collar bone lined with tiny red spots. His cropped hoodie pushed up, exposing his milky white stomach. His skirt framing his leaking cock and Soobin's own nestled inside him. 

As Soobin glided in to the hilt, he connected their lips. 

"You look so pretty like this, Noona," Soobin complimented against his mouth. 

Yeonjun shivered from the praise. He echoed his moans into Soobin's mouth as the new angle allowed him to aggressively stab his prostate. The hard and fast jabs built up the pressure in their stomachs. Soobin threaded their fingers together, holding them above Yeonjun's head. 

As Soobin could feel his release chasing the edge, he separated their kiss. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..." 

Soobin grunted as he spilled into Yeonjun. The warm feeling of his release drowning his insides brought Yeonjun over the edge. His release covers the top of his skirt and across his stomach. He whimpered as he came down from the high. Soobin couldn't hold himself up, carefully settling his weight on Yeonjun. Their hands still together. 

"Noona, I will never, ever ignore you," Soobin insisted. 

Yeonjun nodded weakly, showing that he heard him. Soobin recovered his strength to untangle from Yeonjun so they can clean up. He chuckled at Yeonjun's spent body. 

"Look at my cinnamon roll," he cooed, rubbing his hand next to Yeonjun's "icing". 

Yeonjun tiredly laughed at such a cheesy joke. "I still want...that cinnamon roll." 

"You'll get it, Junnie," Soobin assured. 

Soobin detached from his sleepy Noona, walking toward the bathroom. He grabbed the washcloth, holding it under warm water, wiping down his sensitive, sticky length and the droplets of Yeonjun's release on his abdomen. He rinsed it of his essence and brought it back to Yeonjun. 

He kneeled next to him, wiping the sweat from Yeonjun's face first and leaving a kiss on his cheek. He cleaned off his stomach, his deflated penis, and the white puddle leaking from him. He reached under Yeonjun to unzip his skirt and pull it off. He left again to rinse the washcloth in the bathroom and toss the skirt in the laundry. 

He returned to the living room with a new sweater on him, holding new underwear and sweatpants for Yeonjun. Yeonjun groaned as Soobin moved him around to clothe him. 

"Soobinnie...sleepy," Yeonjun mumbled. 

"Mhm," Soobin responded. "Junnie, will you let me brush your hair?" 

Yeonjun hummed his disapproval. 

Soobin smiled. "Do you wanna cuddle?" 

Yeonjun opened one eye and looked at him. Whimpering at the tenderness of his lower half, he climbed over to Soobin's side. One leg sitting in his lap, an arm wrapped around his stomach. Soobin supported his back, hand touching his exposed waist. He comfortingly stroked his thumb against the skin. He placed a kiss on the top of his head. 

"Soobin-ah." 

"Yes, Noona." 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This universe is just Soobin caring for Yeonjun when he becomes overwhelmed it seems.
> 
> I really like the borderline soft dom-esque qualities of this Soobin. The teasing, the reassurance, the praising. So wholesome, even when he's mercilessly devouring Yeonjun!
> 
> Thank you as always for reading 🥺


End file.
